Rosie
Author Note: First ever pasta. Thank you for reading! edit: don't read this it's so bad gawd Ring around the rosie A pocket full of posies A tissue, a tissue They all fall down... ---- She's a ghost that lives in every world. She's always there. Even when you can't see her. You shouldn't be able to see her, anyways. Well, if you can... Run away as fast as you can. Because she's an abomination. She isn't supposed to exist. At all. But she does, and there's nothing you can do about it. She's mentally insane. Lost to a surreal fantasy. Her name? They call her Rosie. And this is her story... ...or what's left of it anyways. Just Watching The Flowers On a cold winter's day, a small YouTuber received a message on their Discord. ' Oi. ' Hi rooshi. ' I'm really bored. Do you want to try and see if the others are online and hop on the SMP server? ' Sure - but we need to make sure that Dream is online first. ' She's overseas. Don't you have the server key? ' I don't have the key, but she's not overseas either. She leaves next week, I think you got your dates mixed up again. ' Oh. ' How many subscribers are you at again? ' 167, but that's besides the point. Can you check the server? ' Hello? Earth to chill? ' I asked her, and says she'll put it up. I don't think Fox is online though. ''' '''Eh... hopefully he won't be mad. I was thinking of finishing that giant statue. ' ...the lizard? :joy: ' IT'S NOT A LIZARD IT'S A DRAGON ' lol ' '''but it doesn't have wings '' I need to add them, that's why I wanted the server up. ' makes sense I guess. btw, the server's up. join call? ''' kay. Chilly scrolled down in the server list and entered the private SMP server. A nametag bobbed in front of him the moment he joined, and the blocky character looked... sheepish. rooshi Aw, shoot. I wanted to scare you. chjlly Better luck next time, frien. Also, get out of my house. rooshi Woooooooow. Ruuuuudddeee mmmuuuuccchhhh. deltaDream You guys are weird. rooshi Hey, thanks for pointing that out after like... uhh... chjlly 'Four months. This server's been up for four months, we met each other online half a year ago. 'deltaDream GUYS, where's Track? rooshi '''I thought I yelled at him - ''' rooshi to come o- oh, never mind. TrackLasting 'Hi. Did I miss anything? 'chjlly 'No, we literally just got in. Are you guys gonna record this? 'rooshi I am. deltaDream OBS is still down for me, I'm trying to fix it, so no unfortunately. TrackLasting 'I am as well, my channel's been dead for weeks. I need something else to upload. 'chjlly 'Let's start then... After he counted down, Chjlly followed rooshi over to his lizard/dragon/beaver hybrid statue. 'chjlly I still think it's a lizard. rooshi 'It's NOT, and I will make sure of that. 'deltaDream Um... chjlly But it's... made from dirt. rooshi Have you heard of scaffolding? I'm making the skeleton of the statue before I put the actual blocks over it. It'll look awesome in the end, trust me. deltaDream Guys... chjlly Maybe make the tail thinner. And the head a little bigger. I'm having issues telling which side is which. deltaDream GUYS! rooshi What? deltaDream '''Where's Track? Silence fell upon the server. Chjlly slowly reached for the 'T' key, scrolling through the chat history. ''' He swore his screen glitched a little. rooshi Cut cut cut cut. Cut this part out. deltaDream Hang on, let me message him. His WiFi probably cut out again. The mic crackled over Dream's end, and they could hear her typing. rooshi Is he answering? deltaDream 'No... but it says he's online... 'rooshi Hang on, I'll try and message him too. The voice chat went uncomfortably silent as chjlly waited in bated silence for an answer. Finally, Dream was the first one to speak. deltaDream He's still not answering. chjlly 'Maybe he had to go do something. 'deltaDream I don't know, we didn't hear anything. Rooshi, did you get a reply? deltaDream Rooshi? ' chjlly 'UM... 'deltaDream What. He was starting to get really, really scared. He was severely regretting playing at midnight. This wasn't normal behavior... He quickly opened up his friend list and checked the online tab. Socially_Awkward was displayed as online, but it almost felt like as if though the little green light was taunting him. Just a delusion that he was still there. Suddenly, Dream screamed on the other end, almost making him fall out of his chair. chjlly WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? chjlly I SWEAR IF THIS IS SOMEONE'S PRANK I WILL MURDER THEM - deltaDream I... got teleported... what - deltaDream It's a flower forest... wait... chjlly Dream? deltaDream There's... roses... everywhere.... chjlly 'Roses? Aren't they removed from the game? 'deltaDream Exactly. And - wait a second... chjlly Why is there a sign here... deltaDream 'Ring... ring around the - oh no...' chjlly Dream? Answer me! deltaDream I'm so scared... chjlly 'Dream, can you move? 'deltaDream Yes - chjlly 'Disconnect from the server. ''Now. '''deltaDream I... I-I can't! chjlly What do you mean - deltaDream Sh... sh-she... chjlly 'She? WHO'S SHE? Silence. Dream hadn't left the server, but she'd fallen utterly silent. He couldn't even hear the buzz that usually came from her slightly broken mic. He slammed the 'ESC' key, frantically clicking on the 'Disconnect' button. But it was like his computer was jammed. The game refused to respond. He slammed his mouse so much his hand hurt, but it still refused to disconnect. He then tried to exit fullscreen, but infuriatingly enough that was stuck too. He was about to force shutdown when a voice spoke from within his computer that almost made him shit his pants. '??? Ring around the rosie... He leapt out of his chair as if struck by lightning, trying to get as far away from his computer as possible. With a jolt, he realized the voice was coming from Dream's avatar in the voice chat. ??? A pocket full of posies... chjlly 'Who... who the hell are you? This isn't funny! '??? A tissue, a tissue... ??? '''''They all fall down... Suddenly, his character was warped elsewhere into a region he didn't recognize at all. It was the same flower forest Dream had mentioned. Roses instead of poppies. He slowly edged back to the computer, but just as he was about to reach for the mouse, his character suddenly started moving on it's own, making him jump back, barely holding back a scream. The movement was almost hypnotic. He had no idea why, but as the forest passed by as his character walked through it, he grew immensely tired. Struggling to fight it, he pulled himself over to the chair, unable to take his eyes off the screen. His eyes were barely open now, and all he wanted to do was to let do, and sleep forever... Suddenly, a sound like a door slamming open jolted him. His character stopped moving, and the spell was broken. Quickly, he looked at the discord overlay, and noticed that Track had rejoined the voice chat, although Dream had quit. chjlly 'Track? 'TrackLasting 'Chjlly - you almost - oh god - 'chjlly 'IT'S YOU IT'S ACTUALLY YOU. I THOUGHT YOU DIED - 'TrackLasting I almost did... chjlly ...you what? TrackLasting 'You almost did too, if I hadn't kicked ''her out of the chat... you would've never woken up... 'chjlly '''Wh- what are you talking about? Track was silent for so long he though he quit again, before he suddenly spoke up briskly, making him jump. 'TrackLasting I didn't really think it was possible... chjlly What's possible? TrackLasting The poem you heard? I heard that too, but it came from your profile. chjlly '...what? 'TrackLasting And I got super - Suddenly, he was kicked from the voice chat. Quickly, he pressed the keys on the keyboard, but his character wasn't moving. In fact, he couldn't move at all. And words started appearing in the chat. Rosie> '''I'm just tending my garden... no need to be shy... This was NOT NORMAL. Shaking, he typed a return. '''chjlly> who... in tarnation... are you? Rosie> The gardener of the roses. They are my kin... Rosie> But they are hungry. They are always hungry... Rosie> I've sacrificed for much for my precious friends... but they want more... chjlly> Friends? Rosie> No one accepted me... my garden is my last respite... and always will be... chilly> '''what did you do to my friends? '''Rosie> Oh, the girl? And the other boy? Rosie> Don't worry about them... Rosie> Their lives won't be in vain... chjlly> wh-what? Rosie> True friends are forever. My flowers provide me with beauty in a colourless world, and in return... I must feed them... chjlly> WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? Rosie> Don't worry... they're just watching the flowers... Rosie> I suppose you would like to join them. Don't you? chjlly> I... Rosie> Just say yes, and you'll be with them forever. Rosie> That's what friends do, right? They stick by each other's sides no matter what... just like how I will keep tending to my garden... Rosie>'' Forever...'' He froze, fingers hovering over the keyboard. But before he could respond again, his phone suddenly buzzed, and he snatched it up. There was a panicked text from Track. 'DON'T TRUST HER' Rosie> No... it's the boy who you can't trust. chjlly> What... how did you... Rosie> I know all. Join me. Help a poor little girl out. Please? Another buzz. Track messaged him again. 'DON'T CHILLY, DON'T DO IT' Rosie> I promise you and your friends will always be together... Sweat rolled down his back. He knew that it was a trap, but it was as if though he was frozen, unable to resist. One more buzz. One last message. 'PULL THE PLUG.' He could move again. He threw his keyboard away from him, leaning forwards, grabbing the dusty plastic. And pulled. The computer abruptly stopped. The screen went blank, the fans stopped whirling. He was safe, for now. Rosie was gone. But so were his friends. Forever. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Murders Category:Eternulli